The Queen's Blonde Toy
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: AU After the curse breaks. They end up in the forest and Regina wants revenge. To humiliate the Swan. Rated M for later chapters. Be easy on me, this is my first story. Also there may be some non-consensual and punishment scenes. If that's not your thing, don't read. This is very Dom/Sub based.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the curse had broken, Emma found herself in the middle of the forest, surrounded by everyone who had been in the hospital. She was relieved to see Henry, but that relief was short lived when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Henry, I love you, and I'll be back for you." Emma was confused by the brunette's words as she noticed purple smoke engulfing both her and Regina. The next thing she knew, she was in what looked like a cellar. "Like my dungeon, Miss Swan?" The blonde looked up to see Regina; long hair, dark make up, tight corset dress, glaring at her. "You've now succeeded to take everything from me. For that, you pay. You are my prisoner, my slave." Emma grit her teeth and shook her head and started running down the torch-lit hallway. She heard the almost psychotic laugh of the Evil Queen and ran right into a wall that, seconds earlier, had not been there. She turned around and found herself in one of the cells. Gripping at the bars, Emma glared. "Let me go, Regina." The brunette smirked, "in this world, it's Your Majesty, and the answer is no. I'll be back later to start your training". "Training?" The blonde was confused. The Queen smirked. "I have to train you to be a good slave, my dear. I will make sure you have the proper attire." With that, purple smoke engulfed her, leaving Emma alone. She let out the breath she had been holding.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina appeared in her bedroom and sunk into a chair. Everything had gone wrong, and it scared her how easy it was for her to go right back into "Evil Queen" mode. She was no better off now than she was twenty-eight years ago. Well, maybe a little better off. She had Henry, not at this moment, but she couldn't risk bringing him here – not with what she had planned. Emma was going to pay. She knew Emma enough to know they were a lot alike. Pride meant a lot to the blonde so what better way for revenge than humiliation? And if Regina benefits from this, well that's all the better. Oh yes, Emma Swan was going to be humiliated all right. Regina stood and went to the grounds, making her palace invisible. She didn't need anyone interrupting her. Although, she may call on an old friend later. Offer her, her new toy as an apology for keeping her locked up and having her slain in her dragon form. Oh yes, she knew Maleficent, she would be mad, but she wouldn't be able to say no to the little blonde treat Regina would offer her. "Patience" she told herself, "The wretched _Charming_ must be trained first." This was the fun part, the training, the breaking in. Regina had done it many times in the past, but she knew this one would be special. The more they fight, the more fun she had with them and Emma was a fighter. With that in mind, Regina used her magic to produce a package in Emma's cell with a note. _Your training starts in ten minutes. Be dressed and ready. _Emma looked at the package and was in shock. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! This chapter is longer and most should be more like this. The first two were just me starting the story. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Emma had been pacing the cell, thinking of everything that had happened. Not many hours ago, she was about to leave Storybrooke for good until Henry stopped her, she never had time to let everything sink in. She went from rushing Henry to the hospital, to seeing Gold, to fighting damn dragon, back to the hospital, to thinking Henry was dead, to suddenly appearing in the forest and now here – Regina's dungeon. The Queen's words echoed in her head.

_"You took everything…my slave…train you…"_

Emma leaned against the wall and thought about Henry. She knew this wasn't going to be good if Regina left him with Mary Margaret and David – Snow and Prince Charming – Mom and Dad. That piece of information was a lot to take in. She was almost glad she didn't have to deal with _that _ right now. The blonde was deep in thought when a package with a note suddenly appeared with a pop on the floor next to her. She read the note and opened the package.

"You have got to be kidding me!" In the package was a collar with the words _Emma Swan: Property of the Queen _scrolled on it along with a very small silk cloth Emma could only describe as a nighty. She threw the contents across the cell. "I'm not wearing that!"

"Oh but you are." Came Regina's voice from the dark and before Emma could say anything, purple smoke engulfed her as she felt the collar around her neck and her clothes leaving her body, replaced with the silk. She pulled down at the material to cover more of her legs but then her breasts would be almost exposed. She looked at Regina who was wearing a wicked smirk and watched her lick her lips.

"My, my Miss Swan. Who would have known you were hiding a body like that under that cheap leather and denim?" Emma blushed hard and grit her teeth.

"I don't see why this is necessary." Emma stated, obviously not happy.

Regina walked towards the blonde and stroked her cheek. "Don't you see? It's because I can. You are now mine."With a smirk she made a gold chain appear and connected it to the collar around Emma's neck. "You will do what I say or you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Emma jerked away, growling. "I will not! I belong to no one, least of all you!"

Her words just fueled the fire inside Regina as the brunette yanked the chain and pulled the blondes hair in her fist. "Not a good start." She pushed Emma to her knees. "Now try and keep up…slave."

With that, she started walking the halls of the dungeon, Emma crawling on her hands and knees trying to keep up. Emma was humiliated as the guards that returned to Regina watched and smirked at her. She recognized most of them from Storybrooke and decided to keep her eyes down. She tried not to think about the pain in her knees and instead tried to put into memory the halls she saw, in case there would be a chance of an escape. The blonde felt a tug on her collar and looked up to see Regina gesturing for her to stand.

"You're being such a good little bitch, I think you can walk now."

Emma knew it wouldn't take long before she would end up biting her tongue off as she kept her retorts to herself. She stood and walked with Regina, paying attention to the details of hall after hall they walked down. She tried remembering doors and hallways but after seeing the same picture three times, she knew Regina was purposely going in circles.

"Can't have you trying to escape, my dear." It was as if Regina could read her mind.

Finally she was lead into a dark room. "I told you earlier that bad actions deserve punishment, but I forgot to mention that good behavior gets rewarded." As she spoke, Regina waved her hand in front of Emma's knees, taking the pain away.

The blonde stood still, not trusting her. Emma had been in positions almost like this before. Foster parents sometimes have sick and twisted ideas of entertainment. She knew it was best to just go along with it. How bad could it be? Even as she thought those words she rolled her eyes. Noticing Regina watching her, she schooled her features and put her mask back on.

"Oh to know what is going on in that head of yours." Regina drawled as she pet Emma's head – a move that earned her a glare from the blonde. "I'm cold, start a fire." The Queen ordered, walking to a large armchair and sitting.

Emma sighed and went to the fireplace but felt a tug on her leash before she could get started. She turned to Regina, who was smirking. "While I'm glad you're listening, you forgot one thing. When I tell you to do something, I want you to acknowledge me with a 'Yes your Majesty', understand?"

There was a reason Emma had said nothing, she didn't trust herself. With another tug to the leash, she grit her teeth, spitting out the words. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Much better." Emma then started building the fire – wishing the silk was covering her bare ass while Regina watched. "As I was saying, my dear, my rewards for your good behavior will make you feel good. My punishments may do the same, if you're the kind of person I think you are. Soon, you won't be sure if you want a reward or a punishment."

She watched Emma as the blonde lit the fire with a match. When she saw the blush, she knew Emma understood what she was talking about. "I know it will take work, but I'm going to make sure you're a very well trained slave. I have to break you in first, and that, my dear Swan, is the fun part." Emma shivered as she heard those words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so a couple things. First, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Second, I was accused of copying a story and I'd like to address that. I have not read the thousands upon thousands of stories posted on here. Also, when I searched for said story in the OUaT category, I found nothing. I am not copying anything so any similarities are completely coincidental. Thank you.**

**Chapter 4**

Seeing Emma shiver, Regina smirked more. It seemed she couldn't stop her smirking. She had always found Emma attractive, always dreamed of doing things to her, but knowing who she was, what the blondes fate was, Regina never let herself follow through. She knew that the blonde would have ran and told everyone and Regina's reputation would be ruined. Now, however, she was in Regina's world. Regina had complete control over the blonde and the power was very seductive. She noticed Emma standing and staring at the now blazing fire and pulled on her leash. It was time for training to start, time to see how much fight the blonde had.

Emma looked at Regina and walked closer when she felt the leash being pulled. She had no idea how she got in this position, or how to get out of it. True, she used to wonder what it would be like to be with Regina, but not like this. She had never been with a woman and the few men she was with were either drunk losers or Neal…she couldn't think of him right now, there was too much hurt.

"I expect you to get here faster. When I pull, it means I want you, not that I want to watch you walk. Although, you do have quite the sexy walk, when you don't have those manly boots on."

Emma walked faster until she was standing in front of Regina. "I'm sorry, your majesty. How can I help you?" Her voice was thick with sarcasm, earning her a harder tug to the leash.

"Just as I expected, insolence. We need to work on that."

Regina stood and harshly pulled on the chain, making Emma follow her to the middle of the room where she used her magic to bring up what looked to Emma like a table. Turning to Emma, Regina held out her hand. "Lay down."

Emma looked at her and shook her head. "No, here is where I will not listen. Who knows what you're going to do to me?! I'm not laying down!"

"As I expected." Regina snapped her fingers and watched as Emma's body was laid on the table face down. She hooked the straps across her shoulders, lower back and back of the knees. "What were you saying?"

"Regina! You can't do this to me!" Emma struggled but was strapped in too tight and couldn't get out. All of her wanted to cry, but she would not give Regina that satisfaction. She suddenly felt something hard and cold on her ankles and tried looking down. She had shackles on her ankles and a bar between, forcing her legs apart. Emma didn't know if she was more embarrassed about what was happening, or the fact that it was turning her on. Either way, she knew she couldn't hide it for much longer. She felt something run up along her right leg, over her ass and down her left leg and couldn't figure out what it was. Just as she was about to look again, she felt the snap of leather against her ass and let out a yelp.

"I told you, punishment for bad behavior, Miss Swan. Let's hear some more of that music."

Regina let the whip lash some more along the blondes ass and then moved it down to her thighs, watching the red welts start blending together. She knew Emma would be sore for a while, but she had to break her in. She got such joy out of watching the savior squirm under her power. The Queen also noticed the moisture building between the blondes legs and smirked.

"I knew it. You are the kind of woman who thinks of punishment as reward."

"What? I am not! This hurts like hell if you couldn't tell from my screams."

"Screams?" Regina laughed. "I thought those were moans. I can prove you're enjoying this easily, my dear."

With a wicked smirk, Regina brought the whip up and cracked it down hard, right on Emma's center and watched as the tall tell signs of her body showed the Queen that Emma was having a full blown orgasm. Emma was humiliated, she tried, but couldn't stop it. As soon as she felt the air before the whip, she knew what was going to happen and she let out a scream mixed with both pleasure and pain as her legs trembled and her body crashed over the edge. She closed her eyes as she heard Regina chuckling and tried to steady her breath as her body recovered.

"This is going to be so much fun, Miss Swan, but don't think you're the only one who will feel pleasure. You will pleasure me, and I can imagine you will love it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, I've been sick and unmotivated. This chapter is pretty much pure smut. Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed J**

Emma laid on the table, trying to catch her breath, her body still trembling. She hated that she let herself get so turned on, but hated even more that she almost craved more…almost. She also couldn't help but be a bit curious about pleasing Regina, she had never been with a woman and was nervous for some reason. Afraid she would do something wrong, although she didn't even think she should want this, why should she care?

Regina lightly ran her fingers along hot, red, flesh, healing the deeper wounds as she did so. "My, my, Miss Swan. If I had known you enjoyed this so much, we could have had so much more fun back in Storybrooke."

"I can't help how my body reacts _Your Majesty. _Don't flatter yourself." The blonde snapped back. She then felt Regina pounce, pulling her hair so that Emma's head was jerked back and she was forced to look at Regina.

"Is that so? Then why, my dear, are you still so wet?" She thrust two fingers deep inside the blonde's core – the silky warmth making it easy. "You say it's just your body? Then fight it, pet. Fight the pleasure."

The Queen didn't let go of the blonde hair, she enjoyed watching the struggle in the blondes face as she assaulted her with her fingers. "What's the matter? Enjoying this too much?"

Brown eyes watched as green fought hard and looked at her pleadingly. Regina was an expert and used her fingers to bring Emma to the brink of an orgasm, only to stop and bring her back down. She did this a few times, enjoying it immensely.

"Ask nicely and you may get what you want."

Emma hated this – she hated and loved it at the same time. "Pl…Please Regina…"

Regina had her right there, Emma could feel her body tightening and thought she would finally get her relief, but Regina stopped and Emma couldn't stop the sound of disappointment that left her lips.

"What was that, slave? Wrong name, my dear, we've discussed this already."

Emma closed her eyes. "Please Your Majesty."

"Tell me what you want, dear."

"Please let me cum…please." The blonde begged, needing release.

With a wicked smirk, The Queen curled her fingers, hitting that rough patch, almost giving the blonde what she was begging for – almost.

"Tell me who you belong to," she whispered in the savior's ear.

Emma closed her eyes, she knew the answer Regina wanted, and as of now, it did seem that way – but she hated admitting defeat.

"Come on, Princess. One word and you get what you so desperately need. Who do you belong to."

With a shutter, Emma gave her answer.

"You"

The blonde let out a sound that didn't even sound human as she came hard around Regina's fingers. Never before had she felt pleasure like this, and she feared she would get addicted to it. Regina let go of her hair and Emma put her head down with her eyes closed and felt wave after wave crash over her. The Queen gently removed her fingers and brought them to Emma's mouth. Without even being told, she opened and sucked them clean.

"That's a good girl. See how much easier this is when you cooperate?"

Emma could only nod as she finally came down from her high. Regina took the leg separator off along with the straps from the table and ordered Emma up with a tug of her leash. Emma obediently stood, not even knowing why it was she wasn't fighting. Regina laid on her back and used magic to get rid of her clothes. Emma gasped, she always had an attraction towards Regina, but she never imagined anyone could be that beautiful.

Regina smirked, "feel free to touch, my pet".

Emma could only nod as she let her shaking hands softly touch Regina's skin. Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed Emma's hands, bringing them to her breasts. The blonde took the hint and kneaded the mounds, feeling her nipples react. She bit her lip as she rolled her nipples between her fingers.

"You can taste too. You're mine, it's your turn to play with me."

Emma's voice was gone, her thoughts were gone, and she simply acted on instinct and brought her lips to Regina's breasts. After a gentile kiss, one Regina wasn't expecting, she twirled her tongue around a pert nipple before suckling on it. The blonde moved her tongue to the valley between before up and doing the same to the other nipple.

Regina closed her eyes, it had been too long since she felt this. Since she went too far with Graham's heart and squeezed too hard. She almost felt bad that the only reason she regretted that was she missed her boy toy. Regina took Emma's wrist lightly and guided it down between her legs. Emma wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to disappoint her, and so she closed her eyes, her mouth still around her nipple and imagined what she would do to herself. She let a finger dip inside Regina's slick folds and ever so lightly run along her clit. She swore she could hear a little moan from Regina and wanted to hear more. She brought another finger to rub against her pearl as she lightly nipped at her nipple, not yet knowing her limits. She was rewarded with a real moan and fingers laced in her hair.

Emma felt the hand in her hair push her down and obliged, kissing down the Queen's body while still stroking her bundle of nerves. She positioned herself between Regina's legs, pulling her body down while spreading her legs. This was something she never had the want to do, but right now, she could think of nothing else. With The Queen's hand guiding her, Emma brought her head down and could smell Regina's arousal. Never had she been so turned on. She opened her folds and looked up at Regina, only to see deep, dark, lust filled eyes looking back at her.

Emma needed to please her, there was nothing more she wanted to do but please her Queen. Her Queen? Where had _that _come from? Emma shook the thought away and took her first taste. She and Regina moaned at the same time. She explored Regina with her tongue, taking note of what made Regina make noises and what made her reflexively move her hips. Emma was a fast learner and had Regina writhing within minutes. She put her arm around her hips to keep her still as she tasted as deep as she could. She felt the hand grip her hair and the pain mixed so well that she didn't care, she wanted it. It was amazing what she could feel, what she could sense with her tongue. She felt Regina's walls start to tighten, listened to her breath become shorter and shorter and felt her back arch right before she was greeted with a flood of arousal and Regina's walls constricted and her voice echoed around the room.

Regina hadn't expected this so soon, so willingly. At first, she was slightly disappointed but then she figured it was because Emma was still on a high. She would remember that – in order to get Emma to do what she wanted, she needed to give her the "drug" of an orgasm first. When she felt Emma's tongue on her and in her, she felt so much pleasure, any thoughts of this woman being her slave was gone. Right now, she was Regina's pleasure, that's all that mattered. The way Emma took her time, the way she seemed to catch on to what Regina liked was also a surprise. No one had done that before. No one gave her anything back. Granted, this was part of the deal, but she couldn't help but wonder why it was she was so willing.

Regina pushed those thoughts away when she felt her body react. It came upon her so suddenly she wasn't quite ready so when it hit her, she had not self-restraint. She let out all that she was feeling. As she came down from the rush, she let go of her grip in the hair and softly stroked the curls as Emma surprisingly continued what she was doing until Regina was no longer dripping. She looked down at the blonde as she stood and was extremely turned on by the sight. She would have to be careful, she had to keep in charge and she had to keep being the owner in this situation. Humiliation was what she was after, not comfort, not anything else her brain was trying to tell her she felt. Revenge. Just revenge. If that's all it was, what was this feeling she suddenly felt? She didn't want to think about that right now so she closed her eyes and laid back.

"Very good, pet. Very good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, hey folks! First off, this chapter is not as long as the last few, it's more of a filler. I also just want to point out, since it was in a review, I did put a non-consensual disclaimer right in the description of the story. I'm sorry if you didn't catch that, but it is pretty much going to be in all these beginning chapters until the story moves on. However, I'm getting a lot of people saying they like how this is going, so I'm going to have some more fun for the ladies. Also, I'm sorry if I'm not an expert on Dom/Sub and if I'm not following the true definition, I apologize. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. For the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Once Regina recovered, she used her magic to put her clothes back on and sat in the armchair, guiding Emma to sit on the floor beside it. She sat there for a long while, stroking blonde locks as they both stared at the fire, both deep in thought.

"I think that earned you a night away from the dungeons." Came her tired voice, breaking the silence.

Regina stood and lead the princess up to her room. With a flick of her wrist, the Queen started a fire and produced an oversized pillow and down blanket in front of it.

"Don't try to escape, you won't get anywhere."

She watched as Emma laid on the pillow and covered up. She could tell this day took its toll on the blonde and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Emma just followed along, doing whatever Regina ordered of her. Truth be told, she was utterly exhausted – physically and emotionally. So much had happened that day – too much. The blonde had no fight left in her, so once she saw the pillow, she laid down and was ready to turn her brain off for a few hours. It wasn't long before her eyes were too heavy to leave open, so she closed them and let sleep take over her.

Meanwhile, Regina attached the leas to her bead post, using magic so it could not be take off. She then proceeded to change and get into bed. After watching Henry through a mirror for a while, and wiping some tears, she too fell asleep.

Although they both fell asleep fast, and they were both tired, sleep was not easy for either of them that night. Emma's dreams were a whirlwind of everything that had happened that day. The dragon she fought, turned into her mother while Henry had David on a leash and Regina was there just laughing at all of them. She tossed and turned a while before another spout of deep, dreamless sleep hit her.

The brunette dreamt of lynch mobs coming to get her – pitchforks, torches, all of it – and all she could do was watch them come for her as Emma stood and smirked down at the Queen who was begging for forgiveness. The Queen woke up and looked down to see her pet still asleep. She found herself gazing at the blond, her body sprawled out atop the pillow. The pale – no, not pale, fair – skin exposed and glowing in the firelight. It was weird, but Regina had never seen Emma look so peaceful, so unguarded, and so vulnerable. It was almost endearing to see her that way.

She shook her head, she couldn't have these thoughts. She couldn't find Emma Swan endearing, she was the bitch who came and took everything from her. Sure, Regina knew that would happen, everyone did, but it still didn't change the fact that she was upset about it. Still didn't change the fact that – through everything – Regina did not get her happy ending she so desperately craved. Regina did not have time to be thinking anything but bad thoughts about the stubborn blonde, she couldn't let herself think and crave things that could never happen.

Regina felt a chill in the air and looked back down at Emma. She had thrown her covers off in the night and now her skin was covered in goosebumps. Regina rolled her eyes and got off her bed. She padded over and covered Emma up. Why? She didn't know, but she did.

She then went to the window and looked out at the night sky. There was a full moon and she knew that in the woods below, one Ruby would be back to her own cursed life. She saved some of them, saved them for twenty eight years. Even so, they would want her blood, want her to "pay" for what she did. She knew eventually she would give them what they wanted. She had very little fight left in her. But for now, she would have her fun, her last hurrah, as it may be. She smirked and went back to her bed thinking about how it was the annoying blonde whom she was having this final game with. She didn't want it to be anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, just kind of a short chapter with feels. I promise, Regina is not turning good yet, don't worry. The next chapter will be more smut filled, I swear. Right now though, just some feels :)**

After a few more hours of sleep, Emma woke up and looked around. It had taken a few moments for her to realize and remember where she was. She sat up on the pillow and wrapped the blanket around her. The blonde stared at the fire and thought about everything that had happened. She didn't know why but she started thinking of her past. The foster homes she had been in, the abuse she had endured for years. Emma would never willingly show her weakness to Regina, but sitting in front of the fire, she felt the tears leave her eyes. Just when she had started believing she was worth something - that she could be loved - that she wouldn't only be used for sex, she found herself trapped as Regina's personal toy. It angered the blonde at how easily she stepped into the role. She didn't fight, she didn't try to run, her body wouldn't let her. She felt like that little girl again, the one who learned fast that it was just easier to do as you're told and hpe they get sick of you and send you back. What struck Emma as confusing is she didn't exactly want to be sent back. She didn't want Regina to get sick of her. Sure, she didn't want to be owned and have a leash forever, but she wanted Regina to love her, to really love her.

Emma let out a sigh as she admitted it to herself. All she ever wanted was to be loved and wanted, but never had she wanted it this bad - to the point that she would do anything to try and prove she was worth it. As her tears continued to fall, she was oblivious to the pair of brown eyes watching her, and the tears that were falling from them

Regina woke up and was surprised to see Emma sitting up, not complaining or making any was even more surprised to see tears flowing down her face. Back before the curse, she wouldn't have cared, she probably would have laughed but now - now things were different. Now she felt compassion, she felt sympathy. No, not sympathy - empathy. Now she took the time to put herself in the blondes shoes - or boots as it were - and she hated it. Hated because she knew how Emma felt. Regina's mind went back to the night she had married the king. She was already scared and nervous to be a stepmother and Queen, but now she was expected to be a wife in every way. The king had drank heavily at the reception that night, and Regina wished she would have as well. She was forced to strip and lay in his bed, her tears doing nothing but adding fuel to Leapold's flame. He took her - didn't even care that she wasn't ready or that he was her first, he took what he wanted and dismissed her. Regina went back to her room that night and cried. This happened many nights, and many nights it also involved physical and mental abuse if Regina didn't perform well enough. yes, she could tell Emma had pain - but so did she - and Emma ruined her chance to be happy. Also, Regina couldn't give back the pain and humiliation to Leopold, but she could to his granddaughter. Sure, Regina had talked the genie into killing him, but it wasn't the painful humiliation she felt for years in his bed chambers No, this would help ease that pain she had never quite been able to get over. She just had to get out of her mind everything that had happened in the last few years, including Henry


	8. Chapter 8

**I know most of you are going to hate me after you read this chapter...leaving you with a bit of a cliff hanger but worry not, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Also, some of these ideas came from some RP's I've done. I'd like to thank my Regina and Maleficent for the inspiration. Love you two! As always, comments are appreciated. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

Remorse. That was a feeling Regina was not used to, but she would deal with that later. For now, she would wear the mask she has been so good at wearing. The Queen used magic to get rid of any trace that she was crying and snapped her fingers, not only causing Emma to wipe her own face and look at her, but also to have a servant girl come in and bow.

"Draw me a bath. In the larger tub, and make sure there is something to eat as well."

She looked at Emma, "I am sorry there are no bear claws, dear, but some fruit would do you good."

Emma looked down and then back at her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Take it how you want."

"I'm not fat, Regina, just because I enjoy a sweet every no..owe!"

The blonde was cut off by a sharp pull to her leash and found herself face to face with Regina.

"You've forgotten your place already?" She grabbed the blond hair, pulling as she sneard. "You do not call me Regina. You are not an equal. You are beneath me. You don't talk back. You are not my friend. You do not have the right to joke around with me."

Emma looked down, unstoppable tears falling and choked out a reply. "Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry."

Regina stroked her cheek and smirked. "Aww. Poor, poor, Princess Swan. You were under the delusion that we were friends, weren't you?"

Emma wasn't sure if she should answer. She looked at Regina and closed her eyes. Regina let out a laugh before running her hands down Emma's stomach, to her sex and cupped it.

"You are my toy. Understand that now. You do not have rights here. You do not have free will, and you do not act as my equal. Do you understand, Swan?"

Emma opened her eyes as her hair was pulled again. "Yes, your majesty."

Emma was using all she had not to fight. She wanted to – oh how she wanted to – but Regina had all the power. This was her world, her palace, her magic, her rules. Emma could probably knock her out and run, but how far would she get? How long before Regina found her? She figured it was better to wait, to play along and wait until her punishment was over. She could do this. She was Emma Fucking Swan. She could handle a couple days of Regina doing her all to punish her. Especially if her plan worked. Granted, it wasn't much of a plan, more so how she wanted the end to be, but she would do what she could to get the Queen to fall for her.

"That's better, my pet. You will be punished for your stupidity, but for now, I require you to wash me."

With that, she let go of the blonde hair and pulled the leash to make Emma follow her down the halls. Emma stayed a few steps behind, wiping her face and trying to ignore the piercing pain from the stone cold floor. She tried her best not to let her teeth chatter as she shivered in the cold hallway. Finally Regina opened a door and Emma could feel the warmth, surprised to see an in-ground bathing tub. It was more like a small pool with bubbly water. On the side of the room, there was a smaller tub filled with what looked like cold, stale, water. Seeing Emma looking at the small tub, Regina smirked.

"Best to be first servent to awake. You're lucky I don't make you bathe in there"

The Queen shed her clothes, no shyness, no embarrassment and stepped into the tub.

"Don't just stand there, you are to wash me. Get in here, Swan."

Emma didn't know why, but she blushed before hesitantly getting undressed. After what Regina did to her last night, she shouldn't be embarrassed but she was. The blonde quickly stepped into the tub and sunk down under the bubbles, which had Regina almost laugh in her face.

"My dear, you're going to be shy after last night?"

Emma blushed and looked down, causing Regina to sigh. This submissive Emma, although alluring, was no fun.

"Fine, be as shy as you want, as long as you get the job done."

The Queen went under water and came back up, wetting her hair.

"The soaps are over in those bottles." She pointed to some colorful bottles by the side of the tub. "Red first, followed by green for my hair. Purple is for my body."

Emma nodded and made her way over to the bottles with Regina following. She lathered the Queen's hair with the red first, then rinsed it out and worked in the green. Both smelled as apples, which didn't surprise the blonde. She tried ignoring the moans coming from the brunette as she worked with her hair, but it was hard to do. After washing her hair, Emma reached for the sponge and lathered the purple soap on that. Regina went to the shallow end and stood, the water barely touching her knees. Emma swallowed hard and followed.

Regina was surprised at how easy this was, how quickly she was able to get Emma to do what she wanted. She didn't let her guard down, however, she knew the blonde and knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. Part of her wondered why Emma was acting like this, so submissive, but the part of her that actually cared, was afraid to know. She never thought she would get the blonde to cooperate, but here they were; Regina standing and waiting while Emma made her way over. Emma stood, not making eye contact, move behind Regina, and started with the sponge on Regina's neck. She let the water fall and tried not to watch as it cascaded down to her perfect ass before dripping back into the tub. Perfect ass? Where did that come from? It was true, however, and Emma couldn't deny that.

"A little less staring and more washing, dear." The Queen's voice broke through the blondes thoughts.

"Right. Sorry, your majesty." Emma ran the sponge down Regina's back, noticing scars she wouldn't have previously noticed. She knew she had her own scars, primarily on her back, but she would probably never know Regina's story. That made her frown subconsciously as she knew that what Regina probably needed most was someone to listen. Someone who could help ease the years of pain she imagined the Queen carried with her.

Emma was done with her back and cleared her throat as she made her way around to Regina's front. She didn't make eye contact as she started cleaning Regina's neck and chest. Emma blushed as she got to Regina's breasts and moved down to her stomach.

Regina kep her eyes fixed on Emma, watching her as she washed. She could almost swear Emma wasn't even upset she was doing this. This was no fun at all. With a smirk Regina walked to the edge of the tub and sat down, opening her legs.

"Now here. I need to be clean everywhere, my dear."

The only way for Emma to wash Regina properly was to kneel between her legs, so she did so. She bit the inside of her lip as she started washing between Regina's legs. She ran the sponge up her right thigh, squeezed the water and then ran it down her left thigh. She took a chance and looked at Regina, and noticed that the brunette had her eyes closed as Emma worked, her mouth parted slightly. The blonde was surprised when Regina stood, turning herself and leaning against the edge, her ass pointed right at Emma.

"Keep going."

Emma gave a small nod and ran the sponge once again up her left thigh and down her right. The brought the sponge up to her ass and squeezed the water. Bringing her other hand up, she massaged the plump and perfect mounds before her, listening to more moans from Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

**I told you I'd update today. I hope it's good. I'm excited for the chapters to come when Emma meets Maleficent in her human form. :) Enjoy**

**Chapter 9**

Emma couldn't help but let out a moan of her own. She swiftly bit her lip to cover it, however. Regina noticed, but she just smirked, too busy with her own pleasure.

"Come on, Princess, you know what I want. Just give it to me." Regina's voice was husky and laced with need.

Emma swallowed, slowly bringing two fingers to Regina's core, hoping this was what she wanted. There was a wetness there, not one from the water, but a sticky wet that had Emma's own core throbbing. The blonde licked her lips as she started thrusting her fingers faster, her actions rewarded by Regina's hips bucking back. Emma placed her other hand on Regina's back, partly to hold her steady but also so she, herself, had a better stance.

"Yes, Pet, that's...mmm that's perfect." Regina closed her eyes and felt herself tighten as Emma's fingers pumped inside her. She didn't realize how much she needed this and didn't even care that it was the annoying sheriff giving it to her. When she felt Emma's thumb pressing hard circles on her clit, she came with a tremble she wasn't expecting. Emma slowed her fingers down before pulling them out and bringing the sponge back up. At first, the Queen was upset that she was suddenly empty, but when she felt the warm water on her throbbing cunt, she let out another moan.

After a few moments of Emma washing her, Regina finally turned around. "Wash yourself, pet, and then we will eat. You may use the same soaps you used on me."

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma gave a small nod and went to the deeper waters. Regina watched as the blonde dipped under the water and came up with sparkling water dripping off of her. Emma washed her long hair and conditioned it before washing her body. Regina bit her lip as she watched the suds on the woman's body. She didn't used to give the blonde much thought, but now, she wondered why she never noticed just how beautiful her body was. When she was done, she came back over by Regina, keeping her head down. Regina lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Such a good girl. So surprisingly submissive. Why, I wonder? No matter. After your punishment for your earlier behavior, I think it's time you properly meet my dear friend Maleficent. I thought it would take longer, but I've been astonished to see how fast you've learned your place."

Emma simply looked back at her, knowing not to speak until it was her turn. Hearing the name Maleficent, her heart started beating faster. It was one thing to bend to Regina, she actually had feelings there, but to bend to someone she not only didn't know, but someone she had fought and killed in another form, was another story.

Regina lead Emma out of the tub and to the lounging chairs where there was a tray of fruits and drinks waiting for them. Regina motioned for Emma to sit and took a seat herself. The Queen took some fruit and cheese and watched, seeing if Emma would help herself. She raised a brow when she watched the blonde simply stare at the food.

"Would you like some, my pet?"  
"Yes, your majesty."

"I think you've earned some. Help yourself."

"Thank you, your majesty."

Emma took more cheese than fruit and tried eating slowly, but old habits die hard, and she started eating in her normal fast way. Regina shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

"My pet, you need not eat like an animal. If I'm going to present you to guests, I can't have you looking like a dog while you eat."

"Yes, your majesty, I apologize."

Emma put her head down and ate slower. She knew why she always ate like that, but she couldn't help it. As a kid, there were plenty of times she didn't get food, so when she did, she filled herself up fast, not knowing when it would be taken away, or when she would get more. It may not have been like that lately, however she couldn't stop with the habit.

"That's better. Now, we have your punishment to deal with, and then we'll have to find something for you to wear that will be appropriate for company." Regina rose from her chair and motioned for Emma to follow her. The blonde didn't know what her punishment would be and she felt some trepidation as Regina used magic to dress herself, but left Emma naked. Emma used her hair to try and cover her breasts from the eyes of the guards as she was lead into a dark, cold room.

Regina pointed to a contraption and Emma went over to it. Her wrists and ankles were strapped in so that her arms were held out and her legs spread. She watched as Regina walked around her, seemingly contemplating what to do.

"I think I'll be easy on you. If I know my dear friend, she will have you working pretty hard tonight."

Emma simply nodded, trying not to show her fear.

"Oh, don't worry, my pet. She knows the limits and I will be here to be sure the lines are not crossed. You are mine, first and foremost, if I share you, my guests know not to leave you permanently scarred."

Regina went to the wall behind Emma and the blonde closed her eyes, trying to not freak out about what was just said. It wasn't long, however, before she tensed her body up, the feeling of leather once again on her back.

"Five lashes. You count."

"One...two..." Emma winced, counting as she was lashed. This was no pleasure at all, this was pure punishment. "...five."  
"My good pet. Now, do you remember why you're being punished?"

Emma opened her eyes and looked at Regina.

"Because I acted as your equal, and I...I am not, your majesty."

"Good girl. I trust that won't happen again."

Emma shook her head. "No, your majesty."

"Alright, now that's settled. I must prepare for my guest. I'll leave you here. No not tied up, don't worry, you can sleep or read or stare out the window, what ever it is you wish to do."

Emma felt the restraints leave her and she carefully got down, her back still stinging. She watched Regina leave and sat on the couch that was in the room. Finally she let out more tears. Tears for Henry, for her parents, but mostly, tears of shame for feeling so turned on about all of this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with personal stuff and just haven't been able to write. This is a smaller chapter, but an important one. I find myself as torn as you will find Maleficent. I'm no more sure as to what she is going to do than she is. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10**

Regina went to her room and stood in front of the mirror she knew was connected to her old friend's kingdom. She made herself look as she did from the days before the curse. "Show me Maleficent." Within seconds she could see her friend sitting on her throne, falling asleep.

"My, my, is life really that boring?" She smirked as she saw Maleficent turn and walk to the mirror.

"It's a bit better as a human than when I was stuck as a dragon, only to be slain by that blonde tart."

"Yes well, that blonde tart is my reason for talking to you. You see, I know you must be upset with me, but I come to offer you my apologies, along with a treat to prove it."

Maleficent bit her lip as she looked at her old friend. "I'm listening."

"I happen to have this blonde as my prisoner. I offer you a night with my toy, in exchange for your allegiance when this new war starts."

The blond twirled a curl around her finger. "So tempting. She's mine to do with what I want for the night?"

Regina nodded and smirked more. "Within reason of course. She is first and foremost mine, and any _lasting_ scars she gets, come only from me."

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, your majesty, I did get a good look at her when she was in the caves, she's too beautiful to mark. I'll take you up on your offer, and you have my word of my allegiance."

"Great, I'll prepare for your transportation right away."

Maleficent nodded and smirked as the mirror turned back into a mirror. "Well, well, such a turn of events. Perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I shall have to find out."

Regina went back up to the room Emma was in and woke the sleeping blonde up.

"No time for sleep, it's time to prepare you." She pulled Emma up and took her to the mirror in the room. She thought for a moment and used her magic to produce a sheer black negligee out of lace. The top supported Emma's breasts and frilled out, down to just below her ass. For bottoms, she made lace, barely there panties. She completed the outfit with thigh high stockings and black heeled boots.

Emma stood in shock of what she saw, having no idea she could look like this. Regina pushed Emma down to her knees as she started doing her hair. Using just the top layer, she formed a crown of braids letting the rest flow down in curls, wanting to give her a look of innocents.

"The collar stays on. This way both you and Maleficent know that you are mine."

Regina walked around Emma, making sure the blonde was paying attention.

"You are my pet, my toy, my offering to her. I will not have you embarrass me. You are to do whatever she tells you, no matter what. If her request is one that I feel is not a fair one, I will step in. If you disobey her, she gets to punish you."

The brunette lifted Emma's chin, giving her a look to be sure she was being taken seriously.

"You do not want her to have reason to punish you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your majesty." The blonde nodded, understanding Regina was serious.

"Good." Regina made food appear on a table in the room. "Eat and get your strength up. You're going to need it."

With that, Regina turned and left the blonde alone. Emma stood and went to the table. She could barely think about eating, but she figured Regina was right. Whatever was going to happen tonight, Emma would need her strength. Fear was heavy inside Emma, what was this woman going to do to her? As she sat and ate, she couldn't shake that annoying feeling in the pit of her stomach. That feeling that made her ashamed, that feeling of excitement and anticipation. What was wrong with her? This should be something she would try and run from, something she would be humiliated by, and maybe part of her was, but more of her was honestly excited. Her parents would be disappointed, and maybe, that excited her even more.

Maleficent prepared herself, letting her curls flow free down her open backed dress. She found herself in an interesting position. She knew why Regina was doing this, she did have a reputation, and leave it to her old friend to remember that. Maleficent was just as fierce as a human as she was a dragon. She enjoyed playing with humans, the species that had let her fall and live a lonely life. She had her fun with Aroura, she brought that girl down to her knees, and as much as she would love to have this _Charming _ blonde as her play toy, she wasn't so blind as to not know there was something between the Queen and her Savior. The question she had been trying to answer was one that she still had no answer for. Would she be the one to show Regina the truth? Her mirror rippled and she knew the Queen was ready for her. She stood and stepped through the mirror, hugging her old friend.

"Maleficent, I'm so happy we could arrange this."

"Yes well, you really left me no choice. You knew this would intrigue me so."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I'm in the mood to share."

"Well then, your majesty, show me to this girl."

"Right this way."

Regina lead Maleficent up the stairs and to the room she kept her pet. Emma looked up and stood when she heard the door open. The wicked smile coming from the new woman had her skin both tingling and crawling. She took a deep breath as she bowed to both women

"Oh, Regina. She's perfect. I'm going to have so much fun with this one."

The woman claimed as she walked to Emma and motioned for her to turn around, to which the blonde did.

"And so well trained." She put her finger under Emma's chin and looked into those piercing green eyes. "Emma, you and I are in for a fun night. Are you ready for that?"

Emma looked at her, unable to break eye contact. "Yes...Maleficent."

"Good girl. Very good girl."


End file.
